PokemonContinentalDistortionZ Wikia
Meta * Game Walkthrough (A brief, but detailed walk-through of Pokémon CDZ) * Bugs and Errors (A place to report and see current bugs and issues with the game) New Features * (TBA) Plot You are a young Boy/Girl who has amnesia after a tragic accident years ago after defeating Team Flare. Some how you get caught up into a situation that could cause serious devistation to the Earth and all you friends can't tell you that you got amnesia for reasons unexplained(Your character doesn't know!). Who else to do it to with than the Team-Up of Team Neo Plasma and Team Rocket, who set out to catch the Legendary Pokemon in which this case mainly Zygarde. Zygarde has the the power to bring peace and chaos to planet Earth. Can you stop them before it's to late or will you join them to bring destruction to your home world? Official Pixelmon server: minehaven.fluctis.com New Unova * New Unova Region * Starter Pokémon * Unova Pokédex Towns and Cities *Saku Town *Sporta City *Beignet Town *Zato Town *Silic Town *Crestal Town *Glacialite Town *Electra City *Zutamos Town *Parago Town *Undella Town Routes * Route 1 * Route 2 (Pacco Cave) * Route 3 * Dark Wood Forest * Route 4 * Route 5 (Terminus Cave) * Route 6 (Mt. Magstien) * Route 7 (Unnjoh Ruins) * Route 8 * Route 9 Caves & Dungeons *Pacco Cave *Terminus Cave *Mt. Magstien *Unnjoh Ruins Gyms Pokémon CDZ has 8 gyms that each have their own unique special traits and puzzles that prove to be difficult. Some gyms are handed to you as well. * Sporta City Gym (Normal) * Zato Town Gym (Bug) * Silic Town Gym (Psychic) * Crestal Town Gym (Ground) * Electra City (Electric) *Glacialite Town (Flying) *Zutamos Town (Dragon) *Undella Town (Water) Characters Rivals and People * Main Character (Hilbert & Hilda) * Rival Hugh * Professor (Juniper, Oak, Rowan) Gym Leaders *Cheren (Sporta City Gym) *Burgh (Zato Town Gym) *Sabrina (Silic Town Gym) *Clay (Crestal Town Gym) *Elesa (Electra City Gym) *Skyla (Glacialite Town Gym) *Drayden (Zutamos Town Gym) *Marlon (Undella Town Gym) Side Quests Main Article: Sidequests Selected Side-quests: * (TBA) Creators Pokemon Uranium is the work of primarily two people. We are also the admins of this wiki! If you have any questions, leave us a note on our talk pages. * BlackStarG5: (Game Developer): Coding the game, Scripting events, Maps, Credits *Page layout and templates from Pokémon Uranium wiki. *Pokémon Essentials -- A kit made in RPG Maker XP that reproduces the Pokemon engine, and its creators: **Flameguru **Poccil (Peter O.) **Maruno **and all its contributors! *"Gen 6 Project" -- specially mej71 *Elite Battle by Luka S.J. *SCRIPTS **Luka S.J. **FL. **Maruno **HelioAU **Carmaniac **Elyssia **Wichu **Umbreon **CCOA **Venom12 **Klein *OTHERS: ** **Falgaia **Klein-Studio **Luka S.J **Umbreon(Pokecommunity user name) = Misc **GameFreak **Nintendo **Smogon XY Sprite Project = some Gen 6 sprites and megas **mej71(Pokecommunity user name) = Healing Graphics & TM's Graphics **Zeak6464(pokecommunity user name) = Misc scripts **Rot8er_ConeX(pokecommunity user name) = RareMagesticMelon Mechanics **Crispybacon(Pokemon Infernal Red) = Tile set **roby_kof(Animations) **-FL-(Countless amounts of amazing scripts!) **Neffertity = Pokemon SS Custom Sprites. **Mesmonium = Pokemon X & Y - Geosenge Town Remix - My route 8 music **VanilluxePavilion = Undella Town (windter) remix - Tropoganzo Town music # # €€ Pokémon Essentials BW V3 has been scripted by KleinStudio but also # I've used some scripts that are public and I have to give credits. # # € Bubble Messages Script # Made by Carmaniac from Pokecommunity # # € Elite Battle system and Mouse Module # Made by Luka S.J # # Autosave # KaysCollapse from pokemonessentials.wikia.com # ** # # €€ Resources credits # I have got too much help with rips, thanks to everybody who help! # # € LilaTraube from deviantArt # Pokémon forms animation, menu rips, some party graphics, # evolution and egg hatch bg, and more things. He help a lot in the project # # € PSP DS GEN 5 # Indoor tilesets and some sounds # # € shiney570 from deviantArt # Menu sounds for opened, closed and selected # # € FohlenETech # Hall of fame graphics, female sprites, box bgs and reposition # pokemon sprites. He also helped a lot in the project. # # € Zenionith # Weather icons for battles, water bubbles rip and phenomenos graphics. #juanca1996 #Cade, Lord of Hoenn #Pokemon Sprites #Pokemon Z Logo - Kakashii182(deviantart.com) #Brendan Player Sprite - Rafa & Akrahman28 # ** # # €€ V3.7 Important Beta testers # Thanks you all guys! # **AlexOG69 **Coookiemonsterm **MaxEzzy **MelonLord **PurpleZaffre *Important Helper* **HydraBound *Important beta tester and story board writer* **Sari *Important beta tester and bug finder?* *Nintendo and GameFreak: For making Pokemon. This wiki and game are derivative works made for fun. We do not seek to earn a profit off other people's intellectual property, we just love this series and are making this game as a tribute to it. Category:Browse